


Multi-Fandom Writing Prompts

by VisionaryDame



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Cute, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryDame/pseuds/VisionaryDame
Summary: A collection of 101 one shots spanning numerous fandoms, including One Piece, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, and more! Just something to have on the side while I work on my own stories. All of these stories will include my Original Characters.May not be updated frequently and may not be in order. Rating subject to change depending on what I decide to write. Will add more fandoms as I post more stories.[Some Various/OC]





	1. The Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the original creator of these prompts. The ones that are seen in this can be found here if you would like to use them: http://sunshockk.deviantart.com/art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896
> 
> Each prompt will have a small message at the beginning detailing the fandom and characters that are involved. I will also try to list off the series that the prompt is for in the title. Lastly, the ones that I complete will be listed off on here so you know which ones I have already completed. :)

  1. Dance -  **Complete**
  2. Treat -  **Complete**
  3. Sand -  **Complete**
  4. Salt -  **Complete**
  5. Clip 
  6. Bread 
  7. Fish 
  8. Race 
  9. Poor 
  10. Rich 
  11. Name 
  12. Vault 
  13. Crime 
  14. Photograph 
  15. Quill 
  16. Punch 
  17. X-Ray 
  18. Railroad 
  19. Wreck 
  20. Coin 
  21. Ice 
  22. Truck 
  23. Antique 
  24. House 
  25. Shatter 
  26. Flower 
  27. Star 
  28. Goal 
  29. School 
  30. First Crush 
  31. Religion 
  32. Light 
  33. Knight 
  34. Train 
  35. Contest 
  36. Money 
  37. Candy 
  38. Oil 
  39. Flight 
  40. Fake 
  41. Apple 
  42. Boot 
  43. Pest 
  44. Burn 
  45. Lost 
  46. Jail 
  47. Grove 
  48. Autumn 
  49. Cold 
  50. Dice 
  51. Splinter 
  52. Cricket -  **Complete**
  53. Turf 
  54. Bubble 
  55. Surprise 
  56. Gift 
  57. Dull 
  58. Heart 
  59. Pattern 
  60. Gum 
  61. Print 
  62. Boat 
  63. Ripe 
  64. Kiss -  **Complete**
  65. Pipe 
  66. Pollution 
  67. Secret 
  68. Lie 
  69. Camouflage 
  70. Rain 
  71. Safari 
  72. Border 
  73. War 
  74. Nature 
  75. Disaster 
  76. Ancient 
  77. Rescue 
  78. Ink -  **Complete**
  79. Sleep 
  80. Collide 
  81. Joke 
  82. Card 
  83. Gamble 
  84. Risk -  **Complete**
  85. Disc 
  86. Surgery 
  87. Bone 
  88. Death 
  89. Fireflies -  **Complete**
  90. Piano 
  91. Chest 
  92. Luck 
  93. Warm 
  94. Tack 
  95. Trick 
  96. Zebra 
  97. Rapids 
  98. Danger 
  99. Electrical 
  100. Guess 
  101. Challenge 



 


	2. Dance [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #001 - Dance  
> Character(s):  
> Sanji Vinsmoke, Camille (OC)  
> Summary:  
> Camille never had any festivities when she lived on her island, so while the customers of the Baratie are dancing the night away, she is sitting nearby and enjoying the music. However, the ever amorous Sanji isn't just going to allow a pretty woman to just sit around while everyone else dances the night away.

"You’ve gotta be kidding me..."

 

When she heard those words, Camille, with a faint blush forming on her pale cheeks, could not help but look away from Sanji, who was sitting in front of her with a look of surprise as a cigarette hung from his lips. A bashful smile was on her face while her thumbs fiddled together nervously. The upbeat sound of music was playing throughout the Baratie that evening, allowing the guests that resided to dance with their partners for a night of laughter and fun.

 

There was no special occasion for it; only that group of traveling musicians wanted to play some music for everyone to enjoy. It was a swell idea, one that Sanji was excited for. Seeing a bunch of beautiful women dancing the night away with the notion of sweeping them off their feet made his heart melt like chocolate. At least, that was supposed to be his plan until he laid eyes on his beloved friend Camille, who chose to have a seat away from the people and just enjoy the sight of everyone else having fun. To anyone else, they would have moved on, not wanting to bother her as long as she was happy. For Sanji, however, he would not have that. He would not have such a wonderful young woman sit down while others spent their night laughing and carrying on as they whisked through the restaurant. Instead, he decided to make a change of plans as he immediately approached her and asked why she was not out there enjoying herself.

 

Unfortunately, her explanation for why surprised him.

 

Red-violet eyes glanced back at the cook, her smile still eminent on her sweet face, as she shook her head.

 

“Nope, I’m not kidding,” she replied, leaning back in her chair as she folded her hands on her lap.

 

After taking a moment, Sanji could not help but start laughing, causing Camille to give him a confused look.

 

"S-so...so let me get this straight," he began to speak once his laughter died down. "You mean to tell me...that not only can you not swim...but you don't know how to dance, either?"

 

Camille shrugged absentmindedly at the question, looking away in thought.

 

"Well, back at my home, we didn't really have gatherings like..." She looked out at the customers having a great time and enjoying themselves, "well, all of this." She looked back at the sous-chef as he took a drag of his cigarette. "We were never really into throwing these kinds of things all that much, so I never had the chance or the reason to learn."

 

He chuckled and looked back at her, staring with his single grey-blue eye.

 

"You really must have had a boring life on that island of yours," he stated. “No partying? No dancing? Sounds like a drag, to be quite honest.”

 

The white haired girl shrugged again as a distant look suddenly formed in her eyes.

 

"I suppose you could say that..." She responded, her voice smaller than usual, as her head slowly lowered.

 

Sanji seemed to notice the look cross over her face, his smile falling from his own lips. He could only assume that she was deep in thought as strands of her hair began to shield her face from view. He could see that something was wrong the moment those words left her lips and when that look came across her face. As much as he wanted to know what was eating at her thoughts, asking her was certainly out of the question. He did not want to ask her about it since he was worried about pushing any buttons that may make her uncomfortable or upset. She may have been working at the Baratie for the past two years now, but he knew well enough to see that she was not comfortable enough to talk about life before arriving at the restaurant. Even the mere thought of it was sufficient to put her in a state of depression or at least make her look less vibrant than normal.

 

His eyes closed briefly, removing the cigarette from his lips and sighing as the smoke escaped from him. _Forget about that for just a moment_ , he told himself, opening his eyes again just as Camille suddenly looked back at him. Judging from the way her brow raised ever so slightly, it was as if she still sensed him looking at her and could not help but figure out why. Then, he smiled. _I think it's time I put a smile back on that beautiful little face_ of hers.

 

"Um...S-Sanji?" Camille slowly spoke, eyes narrowing with concern. "Are you...okay?"

 

Before he could answer her question, the music started to slow down just a bit but still kept a jazzy and Latin beat to it. Anyone who had come as a couple had started to dance with each other, looks of happiness and occasional looks of romance plastered on their faces. Sanji glanced around the room for a moment, smirking ever so slightly at the sudden change of atmosphere. It was just his luck that a slow song suddenly came on, and it was just the right kind of music to really put his plan into motion. After a moment, he stood up, placing his cigarette on his lips again, and looked at the confused looking Camille, who continued to watch him curiously. When another brief moment passed, he reached his hand toward her.

 

"I think now's the time I teach you how to dance," he finally said, the signature smile of his forming on his lips. Camille blinked once, unable to form words at the offer, yet said nothing as her face turned pink once again. "I'm not gonna leave a beautiful woman like you all by yourself to sulk. When you're with me on a night like this, it's best to tag along and have fun."

 

"B-but...but Sanji, I..." She stuttered on her words before trailing off nervously and looking away from the cook. "I-I'm afraid I'll have two left feet. W-what if I mess up and...e-everyone laughs at me?"

 

He chuckled and shook his head at that, earning a look from Camille.

 

"That's what makes the night so special, my little dove," he explained reassuringly. "You learn from mistakes and just having fun with it. Who cares about what other people think, anyway?" He reached his hand out to her even more, which grabbed her attention briefly before she looked back at him. "The only thing that matters is that you're enjoying yourself, even if you do slip up." Camille still seemed nervous about accepting the offer, as it was evident in the way she nibbled on her lower lip, though it was clear in her eyes that she did not want to say no to it, either. "Don't worry. I'll hold onto and guide you through everything little by little. I won't let you go, no matter what happens." His smile grew a bit, showing the genuine sincerity. "All you have to do is trust me."

 

Her eyes, which he noted seemed to glimmer in the dim lighting of the restaurant, stared at him in what appeared to be awe and surprise. Judging from the expression that she sent him, it was clear that no one had ever treated her the way he had. Even after two years, it still surprised her, and she appeared to have no response to the treatment she was being given. Just thinking about it almost upset Sanji. Camille was such a sweet and beautiful young woman who should have been treated like a princess, or better yet as a queen. As far as he was concerned, she had done nothing to deserve anything less than that. The fact that no man had enough decency to even take her out dancing at some point in her life, regardless if they were young teenagers or not, made his blood boil. It was akin to that of the most heinous crime in existence. However, instead of letting it get to him, Sanji pushed away those negative thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing on the nervous young woman sitting before him. What was in the past no longer mattered now; what mattered was that he was going to give Camille a night that she would never forget, a night that she would truly feel happy and have as much fun as possible.

 

Sanji watched as a small smile formed on Camille's lips, a smile that was trying so hard to seem confident. After what felt like an eternity, he eventually felt her small hand slip into his before standing up, her dress settling at her knees as it normally did. He took note to the softness of her hands, a bit surprised by how delicate and seemingly fragile they were. In a way, it looked like she was still a bit uneasy about accepting the offer, probably because of the idea that she would mess up and embarrass herself, yet she believed it was time to do something different for once. He squeezed her hand in reassurance before leading her away from the table they were sitting at. The slow song was still going on strong, picking up slightly and keeping the Latin jazz feel. It gave him enough time to show her just what it was like dancing with someone, especially someone who was more than happy to dance with her. The look on her face - eyes widened ever so slightly as she once again nibbled on her lower lip - revealed that she was still a bit tense, yet she was willing to try nonetheless. At least, it seemed that way based on her actions.

 

"The music seems to have picked up a little bit," she suddenly spoke, looking up at him with a look of concern. "What happens if it starts to pick up even more?"

 

Sanji did not say anything at first as he stopped at least several meters away from where they were sitting before turning to face her. After taking a quick drag of his cigarette, he removed it from his lips and tossed it out the nearby window, earning a displeased look from Camille. However, her expression changed as soon as she felt his other hand take hold of her free hand, moving it to rest on his shoulder. She did not say anything to that, curious as to why he would put her hand there. Evidently, she did not understand to basics of dancing. Even if she wanted to ask him about it, she would never get that chance. She jumped as his arm slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body than what she was used to. A shade of crimson started to form on her cheeks at the close contact with him, unable to form words to express what was going through her head, and she looked down in a futile attempt to hide it. Sanji could not help but smile at her flustered state, taking a moment to relax a moment before starting.

 

"To answer your question from before," he finally spoke, making her look up at him once again, "I don't think it'll get any faster." Before she could question what he meant, the music suddenly became slower, a hint of jazz and piano playing along with it and giving off a soothing and relaxing feel to the room, eventually adding a bit of saxophone as well. She would have looked over at the band that was playing, but instead she kept her eyes on Sanji. The look in her eyes was questioning and seemingly anxious, yet the smile on her face appeared to say something else. It was a look that was asking if he had planned this, to which he shook his head. "I didn't plan any of this if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just going along with what they've got.” He smirked. “And wouldn't you know that luck is on our side?"

 

She could not help but smile at that, her blush still remaining eminent on her cheeks. After a moment, Sanji raised the hand that still held onto hers, positioning so it would be more comfortable for the both of them. The smile immediately fell from her lips as she watched him do that, that worried look crossing over her face again as she looked at him.

 

"U-umm..." She stuttered, unable to form any words once again.

 

Sanji laughed at her bashful state, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

 

"If it makes you feel any better," he started, "just keep looking at me and go with what feels comfortable. I'll take the lead, okay?"

 

She did not say anything in response, but she did as he suggested and kept her eyes on him as she nodded wordlessly. She understood what he said and took his advice without hesitation. It took him a moment to actually start moving, as he found himself staring back at Camille almost unconsciously and nearly forgetting the timing.

 

At first, the movements were a bit shaky on Camille's part, since she found it difficult to see where she had to step, but eventually, she started to fall into sync with the actions. She occasionally looked down to make sure she was following along, but it only lasted a brief second as she looked right back up at him. In a way, she was using him as a means to distract herself and keep away any nervous feelings, which seemed to be working well since her hands were only slightly shaking with anxiousness. After at least two minutes, she started to smile, enjoying herself and actually having a little bit of fun even if the song itself was still somewhat slow. Seeing her that way made him smile as well; he may have said it to plenty of other women before, but he definitely enjoyed seeing the young lady in his arms smile the most out of every other woman he spoke with in the past. The only difference was that he meant that thought a lot more than anyone could have guessed.

 

Despite dancing for what seemed like an eternity, they both eventually just began swaying from side to side. It may have been just a short lesson for Camille, but it was certainly one that she was confident she would never forget. Knowing that someone like Sanji was there easing her into doing things she would normally be nervous about was relieving. It helped her take risks and not worry about anything else for just one moment. After staring at one another for another moment, Camille sighed contently and lowered her head. She remained like that for at least thirty seconds before moving to place her head against Sanji's shoulder, moving her hand to his chest in the process. At the same time, she laced her fingers with his without even saying a word. The cook blinked, slightly surprised by the subtle actions performed by Camille. It appeared to be rather unconscious on her part, and she did not seem to protest or move away after realizing what she was doing. In fact, she appeared to be much more comfortable the way she was. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply, almost as if she was taking in his scent or just sleeping. To someone else, they probably would have been a little confused to see her resting against him. To Sanji, however...well, he just did not seem to mind at all.

 

For someone who would usually shy away from close contact with others, it was a very special moment for them, one that he did not want to ruin.

 

His grip around her waist tightened a bit as if he were pulling her closer, while he removed his other hand from hers and wrapped it around her as well. Her now free hand immediately fell upon his shoulder for a moment before sliding down a bit to rest on his chest in a similar manner as the other one. She did not seem to react to his actions as she had before but instead nuzzled into him even more. It was at that point Sanji looked down at her, noticing just how peaceful she was as she rested against him. He was afraid to move anywhere or disturb her, for fear ruining such a perfect moment. It was a rare moment to see Camile so serene and calm instead of the bustling and hardworking girl he knew during the day. After seeing her that way, he promised – no, he _vowed_ – to always find a way to see it more often than just that night alone. It would be difficult to find the perfect day since life at the restaurant was always so busy with customers, but Sanji was determined to see that come to fruition.

 

After a long moment, he placed a gentle kiss atop her head, one that she did not react to either. At least, not at first. After a few seconds, he watched a small smile – a genuine smile – form on her lips. It made him smile as well, glad that he decided to show her how to dance that night. He had gotten so much more out of it than he bargained for. He had been given the opportunity to see her happy, genuinely happy for once since she came. That was enough to make his night that much better.


	3. Treat [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #002 - Treat  
> Character(s):  
> Roronoa Zoro, Saya (OC)  
> Summary:  
> As rivals, Saya finds it difficult to expect Zoro to do anything nice. Not when they continuously butt heads with one another. That being said, she finds it hard to believe that "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro wanted to do something "nice" for and offer her a treat. Just what is he up to, any way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a change to this if you're reading through again. Recently changed Saya a bit so she no longer has a surname. Trying to pull away from the whole "having every OC be Japanese" thing. :)

The cat-like amber eyes of Saya narrowed as she glared at Roronoa Zoro, a visible pout forming on her lips as her black cat ears fell back. Strands of her hair started to curl upward just a bit as time passed. Her tail was dangling behind her, swaying in a manner that resembled the string that was used to control a doll. Her arms folded across her chest, and she remained as still as a statue, as she burned imaginary holes into Zoro while ignoring the object that he held in his hand to the best of her ability.

 

However, as if she wanted to double check that her eyes were not deceiving her, her gaze slowly faltered toward Zoro's extended hand, eyeing it as if it were her next target. Within seconds, she sneered as she looked upon the small, fish-shaped treat in Zoro's hand as if the sight was disgusting to her. While the gesture came off as something kind to anyone else, Saya knew better than to assume as such. It was not the treat itself she was concerned about, but rather the person _giving_ the treat to her that was the issue. She and Zoro were rivals since she joined the crew; they were both swordsmen with their own particular set of skills, and they were not afraid to butt heads with each other to prove who was better, similar to Zoro's rivalry with Sanji. As rivals, she knew better than to let her guard down around him, regardless if he was offering something akin to a peace treaty.

 

If there was one thing Saya learned about him, it was that Zoro did not do something unless there was a reason behind it.

 

After a long moment, she sighed and looked back at him.

 

"I told you I don't want it, Zoro," she growled, keeping her expression straight and void of any emotion. "I'm not in the mood to keep repeating myself today."

 

Zoro kept looking at her, keeping his hand with the treat held out, as his eyes narrowed a bit.

 

"The one time I'm trying to be the nice guy, and you're accusing me of pulling your leg," he stated. Saya's eyes narrowed even further; she was not buying it. He let out a small huff. "Come on. Just take the damn thing. I got it for you for a reason."

 

"And what reason is that?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "To keep me away from you?"

 

He shrugged briefly and muttered, "That's part of it, but not all of it."

 

"Figures!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're trying to embarrass me, make me out to be nothing but a kitty cat!"

 

"You _are_ one," he pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, earning a growl from Saya. "You can't even stay mad when someone scratches you behind your ears, so that should make you one automatically."

 

She puffed out her chest angrily.

 

"I'm a fierce lioness, a cheetah, a panther that hides in the shadows!" She exaggerated a bit, turning away from him and moving forward a few steps. "Creatures like myself don't take itty-bitty cat treats and consider themselves happy! They thirst for blood, their next prey to feast on!"

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"You should probably consider yourself the cub out of all of those three," he remarked, making Saya turn around quickly with her ears pointing straight up, "because I know for a fact that you'll take this eventually."

 

Saya snarled at him, bearing her fangs angrily.

 

"I will do no such thing," she hissed, walking up to him again and standing directly in front of him. "If you think that I'll take this treat and forget about everything I just said, then you're dead wrong."

 

"I never said that, Saya," said Zoro, still holding his hand out and offering the treat. "Just because you eat a cat treat doesn't make you any less of a fighter or person." Her eyes narrowed again, yet she was becoming less irritated as her gaze shifted between the treat and him. "All I'm doing is offering you a treat so you can enjoy it. That's all. You can take it or leave it. It doesn't matter to me either way."

 

Saya glared at him for another moment before looking back down at the treat, keeping her gaze on it for much longer than before. The moment she did, however, she soon realized that it was a big mistake. In a matter of seconds, she could hear little voices in her head, the voices she dubbed as her "cat-like tendencies." They kept singing some stupid song and convincing her to take the treat. They told her just how good it would taste in her mouth - seafood, no doubt - and taking it would quench the tendency that plagued her.

 

Despite the things she said about herself just moments ago, Zoro was, unfortunately, right. Saya still found it hard to keep herself away from the tiny little cat treat, which was shaped into a fish to grab her attention and pique her interest even more than a regular treat. It was hard for her to tell if Zoro was screwing with her head like he always did when he wanted a good laugh, or if he was actually being serious and offering her a treat to keep her occupied while he took his nap. Whatever the case might have been, Saya, despite her desire to go against it, was still forced to revert to those urges and react on her instincts. It was a side of her she despised the most.

 

Huffing, she snatched the treat from his hand, glaring at him briefly.

 

"Hm..." She hummed before nibbling on the treat, shifting her eyes away from him as a faint shade of pink graced her tan cheeks. "Thank you..." It was silent at first as Zoro watched her nibble on the treat, his expression still blank, but it was not long after she finished the treat that he burst into a fit of laughter. The unexpected reaction earned him a death glare from Saya as her ears shot up in shock. "What the hell is so funny?!" She screeched, reverting to a defensive state while preparing to unsheath her sword. "What did you do to it, moss ball?!"

 

It took a moment for Zoro to calm down long enough to say, "I-I didn't do anything to it...b-b-but..." He laughed again for a moment, causing Saya to growl, before continuing, "I didn't realize that...that the panther nibbled on her treats before eating them whole!"

 

With an offended gasp, she turned away from him, her face flushing with red.

 

"S-screw you, Roronoa Zoro!" She proclaimed as she walked off, leaving the swordsman laughing on the floor. "You're gonna pay for this!"


	4. Sand [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #003 - Sand  
> Character(s):  
> Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Catherine Morikawa (OC)  
> Summary:  
> The Straw Hats are relaxing on an island, and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper have decided to build a sand castle. Upon completion, they realize that, for a king to rule a castle, they need a queen. It's a good thing Catherine just so happened to be around at the most opportune time.

"Luffy?" Catherine Morikawa called out as she got off the Going Merry, glancing around the beach that the crew had decided to stay on to rest for a while. Her violet eyes skimmed over the white sand of the beach, passing over the other crew mates that appeared to be relaxing briefly, before walking in the opposite direction. She finished picking up her midnight blue locks in a low ponytail as she called out once more, "Luffy? Where did you go?"

 

It was a bright and sunny afternoon when the Straw Hats landed on a new island, hoping to resupply for their journey forward through the Grand Line. The way the ocean currents crashed into the beach created a soothing and serene atmosphere. There were no clouds in the sky, and the breeze was just the right temperature so that it was not too hot or humid.

 

In many ways, today could be considered a perfect day, and Catherine could not help but notice how quickly Luffy leaped off the side of the ship and landed face first on the beach. She barely saw him sprinting away to an unknown destination followed by Usopp and Chopper. It was not after she changed into more appropriate attire - a simple bikini top with shorts and sandals - that curiosity got the best of her. 

 

"Hey!! Catherine!" The familiar voice of her captain entered her ears. Violet eyes looked up in the direction where the voice had come from, smiling as she spotted the dark-haired teen fast approaching her. She did not have time to react as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a tight yet friendly hug, as he grinned. He did not even notice the growing hint of pink forming on her cheeks. "You're finally here!" He exclaimed as he pulled back, keeping his arms around her. "Usopp, Chopper and I made a sand castle! You gotta see it!"

 

She raised an eyebrow curiously yet smiled nonetheless.

 

"Y-you made a sand castle?" She inquired, stuttering on her words a bit as her mind kept pointing out the fact that he still had his arms around her. Luffy nodded, oblivious to the fact that she was becoming nervous the longer he held her. "Why are you guys making a sand castle?"

 

A pout formed on his lips as he glanced upward in thought.

 

"I dunno," he answered truthfully. "I got bored, and Usopp suggested making sand castles when we landed." He took her hands in his, which unknowingly caused Catherine to blush even more than before. "But we just finished, and I have to show you! It looks so cool!"

 

Catherine giggled and nodded. 

 

"Alright, alright," she agreed. "I'll go see it."

 

Cheering excitedly, Luffy began pulling his blue haired companion along in the direction in which the supposed sand castle resided. Since the island they were staying at was not that big - and since both Luffy and Catherine were fast on their feet - it did not take them long to reach the destination. She could not help but wonder what drove the exuberant captain of the Straw Hats to make a sand castle other than suggestions from Usopp. Then again, he was easily excited by the littlest things, so the idea only came as a bit of a surprise to her. Not by much, but enough.

 

Not long after they departed from the ship, Luffy slowed to a halt and turned to look at her, his grin still evident on his face. 

 

"See? This is our sand castle!" He exclaimed triumphantly, revealing it to Catherine as if it was his greatest accomplishment beneath finding the One Piece. Upon looking at it, however, her mouth was suddenly ajar, and her eyes were widened in complete shock.

 

"Sandcastle" was an understatement for what she was gazing at, especially after taking a look at it several times just to make sure she was looking at it right. The "sand castle" was enormous, towering over her and Luffy and casting a shadow upon them. Towers stood at four different points, each looking similar to that of medieval times, and she could have sworn there was a flag sticking out of the top of it. A massive "doorway," so to speak, sat in front of her in a seemingly looming manner, and hollowed out windows were at least an inch above where the doorway was. It was unclear to her as to what was inside the "castle," and she was unsure about whether or not she wanted to find out.

 

"Oh, my..." She could not help but mutter in awe. 

 

"What do you think, Catherine?" Luffy asked happily, earning her attention once more. "Do you like it?"

 

It took a moment for her to answer, but it did not take long for her to say, "It...looks more like a sand fortress rather than a sand castle, Luffy." She smiled as she placed her free hand on her hip. "But it looks beautiful! You did a fantastic job!"

 

"Hey, Luffy!" The two looked up to find Chopper sitting atop one of the towers, waving down to them. "Help me convince Usopp that your gonna be king of this castle!"

 

"No way!" Usopp soon appeared on the opposite tower wearing a cape that he probably pulled from one of the closets. "I'm going to be the ruler of this castle! My blood, sweat and tears went into making this glorious abode!"

 

Catherine giggled, finding it amusing that the two were arguing over who would rule over a sand castle. Luffy, however, was not going to have any of that, and the pout he put on was evident of that fact.

 

"Chopper is right, Usopp," he said in an almost serious tone, earning looks from the other three. Soon after, he grinned. " _I'm_ gonna be king of this castle!"

 

"WHAT?!" Usopp exclaimed in shock while Chopper cheered him on. Catherine merely blinked and remained silent. "WHY YOU?!"

 

"Well, for starters, since I'm gonna be King of the Pirate, I should be able to have this!" He explained.

 

"That's not a good reason, Luffy!" Usopp pointed out. "If you're gonna be king of the pirates, then you don't need to be king of this sand castle!"

 

Luffy's smile fell briefly as he stared at Usopp in deep thought. He, then, stole a glance at a confused Catherine and stared at her for a long moment. It was not long before his grin returned as he looked back at Usopp. 

 

"Alright, then how about this," he started as he raised the hand that still held Catherine's, causing her to become more confused. "I'm gonna be the king because I've got a queen to rule by my side! How does that sound?"

 

"W-what?!" Catherine stammered nervously, a blushing once again forming on her cheeks. "W-w-when did I become a part of this?"

 

He chuckled and responded, "Since now."

 

"That's not fair at all!" Usopp exclaimed. "What if she doesn't want to be _your_ queen?" He gestured to himself. "What if she wants a brave warrior of the sea like myself?"

 

"U-umm... T-that's okay!" She tried to say, waving her hands in front of her nervously. "I really think I'm okay with-"

 

"No way! I know she'll pick me without question!" Luffy interjected, earning a look from Catherine.

 

"How do you know?" She questioned, but he did not seem to hear her.

 

"I've known her longer than you have, so she'll have no choice but to choose me instead of you!" Closing his eyes, he turned to Catherine and chuckled. "Isn't that right?"

 

"Guys, look!" Chopper shouted as he pointed forward. "She's running away!"

 

Luffy opened his eyes to find Catherine no longer standing with him. When he looked over his shoulder, he found her sprinting all the way back to the ship as fast as she could. His jaw dropped in shock.

 

"H-hey! Catherine, come back!" He called her. "We haven't decided who your king of this sand castle was gonna be!"

 

"Haha! Now's my chance to convince her!" Luffy looked back in Usopp's direction, only to find him running past him and chasing after Catherine. "She'll definitely pick me once I show her how brave a warrior I am!"

 

Luffy growled and chased after her as well.

 

"Oh no, you don't!" He retorted along the way. "She's not gonna choose you!"

 

Chopper watched from atop the castle, laughing hysterically as the two chased down Catherine, hoping to convince her to become queen of the sand castle. If only they actually realized how disinterested she was, especially after fleeing the scene as quickly as possible.


	5. Salt [Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #004 - Salt  
> Character(s):  
> Baldroy, Celestia Sauveterre (OC)  
> Genre:  
> Fluff, Humor  
> Summary:  
> Celestia is curious about Baldroy's cooking, so she pays him a visit while he is making dinner. When she finds him, she realizes he is looking for the salt, which seems to have gone missing, so she decides to help...kind of.

"Baldroy, dear?" Celestia muttered after opening the kitchen door and spotting the American tossing different spices onto the counter in a seemingly frantic manner. He did not seem to hear her as she stepped inside a bit more, toying with her white hair draping over her shoulder absentmindedly. "Bard, is everything alright?" She went on to say, watching as he sent the last of the condiments on the table in a frantic manner. 

 

"I-I can't find it!" He exclaimed in a panic, looking over the spices once more in a quick manner. "It's not here at all!" 

 

"Hm?" Celestia blinked curiously, tilting her head to one side. "What can't you find?"

 

"The bloody salt!" He told her. The response made her flinch a bit, but her expression remained the same. "I'm tryin' to make some soup for dinner tonight, and I can't find the salt anywhere!" He stared at the condiments on the counter once more before checking them individually for the third time since she had arrived. "It's like it vanished on me or somethin'! I don't know what to do!"

 

"Oh, dear, that's a terrible shame," she frowned, folding her hands behind her back. "And I was really looking forward to trying your cooking tonight."

 

Hearing her say that suddenly caused Baldroy to pause as he was about to check another condiment. Before long, his head immediately turned to look at her, turquoise eyes wide and a tint of pink evident on his cheeks. He was certainly not expecting her to say something like that.

 

"Y-you were? Really?" He could not help but ask, earning a gentle smile and a nod from Celestia. His eyes shifted a moment. "B-but I thought you preferred Sebastian's cooking over mine."

 

"Oh, did that mean old butler tell you that? How rude of him!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Frankly, I don't think I've ever tried your cooking at all, my dear, and you're supposed to be the chef of the manor!" Her head tilted to one side, keeping her violet eyes locked onto his. "That doesn't seem very fair on your part, don't you think? Having Lord Phantomhive's butler do your job all the time?"

 

Baldroy blinked at her words, feeling speechless, before looking at the condiments with wide eyes. Then, after another minute of silence, a look of determination crossed over his features. He remained that way for another moment before turning to Celestia again.

 

"You...you're right, Miss Celeste!" He quickly proclaimed. "It doesn't seem fair! I put a lot of hard work into what I make for Lord Phantomhive!" He clenched his fist in front of him. "Don't worry! I'll make sure this is the best tastin' soup you've ever had!" He paused for a long moment before his determined demeanor faltered. "Once I, uh, find that salt, o' course..."

 

"Might I suggest checking the garden, then?" Celestia lowered her voice a bit and tossed a thumb over her shoulder.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'm telling you this because I just saw Madam Blue hunched over what appeared to be a snail in the garden," she explained nonchalantly, returning her hands behind her back once more. "From my understanding, she has an odd fascination with...testing theories." Baldroy blinked, unsure of what she meant by that. Realizing this, she went on. "Recently, she heard a rumor that if you pour salt on a snail, it'll kill it. So..." 

 

"What?!" Baldroy suddenly shouted, causing Celestia to flinch in surprise once again. "She's wastin' it on a bunch of snails?!" She did not have time to respond as he quickly sprinted past her, leaving her behind in a bewildered state. "That's a waste of quality salt! I gotta get to her before it's too late!"

 

The white-haired woman remained in her spot, staring at the open door and listening to the disappearing sounds of Baldroy's footsteps. Before long, it had grown silent, and it allowed her a chance to think. She continued to stare at the door with a blank expression before heaving a heavy sigh, pulling one of her hands out from behind her back. In her hand just so happened to be the same "quality salt" that Baldroy had been scavenging for since she had arrived. It was in pristine condition, seemingly untouched save for the broken seal. 

 

After taking a moment to gaze over it a few times, Celestia sighed almost dramatically.

 

"Oh, Bard," she muttered, a barely noticeable smile gracing her lips. "You are as naive as you are handsome, unfortunately." 


	6. Cricket [Naruto]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #052 - Cricket  
> Series:  
> Naruto  
> Character(s):  
> Kabuto Yakushi, Takara Koizumi (OC)  
> Genre:  
> Humor  
> Summary:  
> Takara is terrified of the sight of insects, so when she finds a harmless cricket sneaking about her room, she demands that Kabuto should get rid of it. Unfortunately for her, she never specified how, and he decides to...improvise.

" _Please_ don't tell me you made such a huge fuss over this, Takara," Kabuto grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He opened his eyes and gazed downward at the center of the room, glaring at a particular spot in annoyance. "I'm already annoyed that you practically destroyed your room, but I'll be even more annoyed if it's over a damn bug."

 

He looked at the woman in question, spotting her terrified form with her back against the opposite end of the room as if she was caught in a fly trap and panicking silently. Her bright blue eyes were locked toward the ground in front of where he stood and were widened in horror. Her choppy maroon hair was a disheveled mess, seemingly from panicking at the whatever had frightened her. Her room was no better, either. It looked like hit had been by a hurricane with how much of her belongings were tossed around the room in a vain attempt at destroying what was causing her distress.

 

Upon closer inspection of where she was looking, and much to Kabuto's frustration, it was merely a little cricket that had somehow made its way into her abode. Takara had been frightened by a harmless insect, and she freaked out to the point where almost everyone in the hideout could hear her shrieking. The medic-nin knew he had far more important things to do for Lord Orochimaru, but he also knew that he would never hear the end of it if he did nothing to help her get rid of it.

 

Takara's eyes snapped to him as he finished his statement, her eyes still widened while her brows furrowed in what he presumed was anger.

 

"That thing is ready to kill me, Yakushi!" She exclaimed in a panic, keeping herself glued to the wall for dear life. Kabuto inhaled sharply; she was exaggerating as usual. "It already leaped toward me several times when I tried to kill it, and I refuse to take another step without risking my life!"

 

Kabuto glared at her this time, returning his hand to his side.

 

"You're not a child, Takara," he told her coolly. "Throwing your belongings at a harmless insect isn't how you should go about facing your fears." He frowned. "Not to mention shrieking so loudly that anyone could find the hideout."

 

"Today is _not_ the day I face my fears," she hissed. As she finished, she looked back at the cricket momentarily before yelling, pushing herself into the wall even more than before as if doing so would help. Kabuto glanced at the cricket to see it leaping away from her, blinking as it began moving toward him. "Don't stand there like a statue, you clod! Do something about it! Get rid of it!" She shrieked, pointing at it as it continued to leap toward him.

 

Kabuto made no motion to do what she said. He continued to watch it move about for a moment longer before looking in Takara's direction. His gaze was void of emotion as he suddenly began approaching her, making sure he did not step on the cricket along the way. She paled when she realized he was not listening to her, yet before she could ask, he spoke instead.

 

"I think today _is_ the day you face your fears," he said dryly as he stopped in front of her, taking her by the arm and practically yanking her from the wall. 

 

"W-what?!" She nearly shrieked as she moved away from the wall, watching cautiously as he moved behind her.

 

"By the way, you should really consider specifying how you'd like for me to get rid of a cricket," he said slowly, moving his hand to her back. "Or else I'll just... _improvise_ ."

 

The moment his hand fell on her back so he could push her forward, she stiffened like a board and resisted by pushing in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, she ended up colliding with his chest and would have knocked the wind out of him had he not been prepared. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned quickly, shooting him a glare and ignoring the close contact. She was more focused on the demonic bug that had attempted to kill her. "Don't you dare try to get me close to that!"

 

Kabuto rolled his eyes and huffed. Time was of the essence, and he was not going to waste it fooling around with a cricket. Before she had the chance to act, he wrapped his arms around her, capturing her arms along with it, and lifted her off the ground with ease. Panic set in as she began pleading for dear life, and she immediately began to struggle against his grip as he began to walk forward. While he may not have been the strongest individual, he was strong enough to withstand her squirming and writhing against him. If she was not going to listen to him, then he would be more than happy to make her listen. 

 

"YAKUSHI!" She screamed once again, kicking her feet out and squirming about in an attempt to free herself. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU!"

 

"Having a temper tantrum isn't going to make this easier, Takara," Kabuto responded casually, playing it off as if it was nothing. "You told me to get rid of it, so that's what I'm doing."

 

His reaction made her that much more furious.

 

"I SWEAR, IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARD THAT MONSTROSITY," she roared, "I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE FINDS YOUR CORPSE!"

 

"Now, that isn't very nice, you know..."

 

" _YAKUSHI!!_ " With another sigh, Kabuto did as she asked and stopped walking. Upon this realization, Takara slowly began to relax, but it was evident that she was breathing heavily. "N-now put me down," she quickly demanded, her body trembling over the thought of being even closer to the cricket than before.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Kabuto began to smirk as he set her down and muttered, "As you wish."

 

_CRUNCH!_

 

It suddenly became silent the moment Takara's feet touched the ground. The short sound of crunching beneath her feet caused her to tense up, stiffen just like before, and remain stagnant in her spot. By then, Kabuto had already released her and stepped away, waiting for her to realize what was going on. She said nothing for the longest time, processing what just happened and what she heard before her head began to droop. She stared at her feet for a moment before it slowly dawned on her; she was sure this was where the cricket was located, right? 

 

Takara paled, swallowing the lump in her throat before raising her foot to check beneath her. It did not take long for her to drop her foot back down and stare forward again, forcing away the urge to puke at the sight she had just witnessed. To her dismay, she realized that Kabuto had forced her to step on the cricket, killing it instantly, and she was left standing there trying her best not to faint.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, she suddenly felt a hand - Kabuto's hand - on her chin, forcing her to turn her head to look at him. Distant bright blue met annoyed onyx black as she looked into Kabuto's eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence. They remained that way for a moment before Kabuto released her face.

 

"Next time," he growled as he did so, " _don't_ call for me."


	7. Kiss [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #064 - Kiss  
> Series:  
> One Piece  
> Character(s):  
> Monkey D. Luffy, Catherine Morikawa (OC)  
> Summary:  
> Luffy discovers something that greatly piques his interest on an island the Straw Hats visited, and rumor has it that Catherine _may_ be able to help him figure out what it is and what it means.

"Hey, Catherine?"

 

The blue haired shinobi glanced up from the book she was reading upon hearing her name, blinking her violet eyes once as she returned to reality. She was fortunate that Nami was kind enough to allow Catherine a spot to sunbathe while reading - even if it was at the cost of paying a "small" fee for every hour she remained here - so the sunlight suddenly blinding her was not an issue. However, when she looked up, she could not help but jump in surprise when she found Luffy leaning very close, unfazed by the reaction she had given him.

 

"L-Luffy!" She exclaimed, a faint shade of pink gracing her cheeks. Upon closer inspection, she could not help but notice the look on his face; it was evident that something was on his mind. Whether it was troubling him or not, however, she was unsure. "I-is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. "You look like you need to ask me something."

 

His eyes widened in awe at that.

 

"Yeah, that's right!" He exclaimed as he sat down on the chair. Catherine had to steal a glance in a different direction, keeping an eye out for Nami in case she witnessed what Luffy was up to, before looking back at him. "You must read minds or something, Catherine. How did you know that?"

 

Catherine giggled at that as she placed a bookmark in her book.

 

"Actually, I can't read minds," she responded sweetly. "Your facial expression gave it away. That's all." Luffy looked away, muttering a small "Ooh" as he did so before Catherine continued. "Anyway, what's on your mind?"

 

It took a moment for Luffy to register what she said, but when he did, his eyes lit up as if he remembered why he was there before looking at her again. His expression changed to a questioning one as he did so. The question he asked, however, threw Catherine off.

 

"Do you know anything about kissing someone?" He blurted out without missing a beat or a hint of hesitation, and his expression never changed.

 

The question floored Catherine. Her jaw dropped slightly as her cheeks began to turn as red as Luffy's shirt. She was baffled by his question, especially after hearing him say it as if it was nothing special. Her mind reeled as it tried to bring her back to reality, yet she found it difficult to form a coherent sentence.

 

Confused, Luffy tilted his head to the side a bit - it was then that Catherine realized his straw hat was not on top of his head, but rather around his neck - and blinked curiously.

 

"Catherine?" He spoke, taking note of Catherine's speechlessness as well as her darkening cheeks. After a moment, he moved one of his hands and placed it against her cheek. When a moment passed, Luffy became horrified, unaware of the fact that Catherine had become more flustered the moment he touched her cheek. "Whoa! You're burning up, Catherine!" He exclaimed frantically. "A-are you sick? Do you need Chopper to look at you?"

 

"N-n-no! I-it's okay!" Catherine quickly refused, unconsciously placing her hand against his - the one against her still burning cheek - to keep him from running off. "I-I'm fine! Don't worry! It's just...uh..." Her gaze shifted as she tried to collect her thoughts. Luffy continued to look at her with a worried gaze before she looked at him again. "I'm just...I'm just curious as to w-why you asked?" She went on to say, removing his hand from her cheek. She did not release it, however, and neither seemed to notice. "I-I've never heard you ask something like that before, a-and it threw me off guard...a little."

 

He blinked before looking at the sky, pursing his lips in thought.

 

"Well," he started to speak, "when we were on the last island, I saw these two people that were walking together. They were holding hands and stuff," He looked at her with a cheeky grin, "kind of like what we used to do when we were little!" Catherine nodded, smiling at the fond memories, but remained silent as he continued. "Anyway, they were doing that, but next thing I know," His expression turned horrified again, "they got _really_ close to each other. And not just standing next to each other, either!" Before she could ask, Luffy suddenly moved closer to her, his face inches from hers. The action surprised her once again as her eyes shot open, her face turning scarlet once more. "It was this close! And then," he pointed to his lips, not even bothering to move away, "their faces got really close so that their mouths were touching!"

 

"O-oh?" She squeaked, unable to form any other kind of response and earning a swift nod from Luffy. She, then, watched as he scrunched his nose a bit in disgust.

 

"It was really weird, and I didn't know why they did that," he commented moments before his expression changed to normal. "So I asked Nami about it, and she said it's called 'kissing.'" Then, he frowned. "But when I asked her more, she told me she didn't know much." Catherine knew that was a blatant lie, but it was not until Luffy smiled again that she learned why. "She did tell me that you may know more about it than she does, so that's why I'm here!"

 

It was Catherine's turn to feel horrified, though she expected nothing less from the crafty navigator. Knowing too well that Catherine was Luffy's closest friend, it made sense to him to ask someone he knew better than anyone. Besides, Nami was considered smart, so if she suggested that Catherine knew something she may have not, Luffy would fall for it without question. Now, she was stuck having to explain something that she genuinely did not know how to explain, especially to someone like Straw Hat Luffy.

 

Unfortunately, she was thrown into this mess, so now she had to figure a way out.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Catherine finally spoke, "W-well...uh..." She glanced away nervously. "How do I explain this...? Um..." She paused for thought, trying her best to ignore the expectant gaze of Luffy as he smiled at her. Unfortunately, it was not helping her think, and she had no choice but to look at him. "It's...it's something that two people who...who really like each other share." She knew she sounded ridiculous, but it was what she could muster off the top of her head without flustering. "It's...it's a way for one person to show another how much they really mean to them." She paused as she gazed into his eyes, noting how he was doing the same with her as his smile faded. The realization made her blush even more. "U-um, t-think of it as telling someone they're special to you...without really saying it out loud."

 

Luffy continued to look at her in silence, his mind seemingly processing the information that was given, while Catherine took this opportunity to look down. She wanted to hide her growing blush from him, but she started to find it difficult upon the realization that she was still holding his hand. How could she have forgotten about that? Maybe the whole "explaining what a kiss is" situation distracted her to the point where contact seemed non-existent in her mind.

 

After some time, she heard Luffy make an "Ooh" sound, a sound that told her that he was just starting to understand. Stealing a glance at him, she noticed him smiling widely.

 

"I get it!" He beamed, his eyes filled with awe over the revelation. The sight made her smile, but it immediately faded as he went on to say, "If that's the case, you and I should try doing that, too!"

 

"W-w-wait, what?!" She exclaimed, unable to hide her scarlet face over his words.

 

Luffy chuckled, unfazed by her outburst.

 

"Yeah, we should do that!" He encouraged, taking her other hand with his free one. "I know I like you a lot, and I know you're really special!" He grinned. "And I know you think the same of me, so it works, right?" Catherine was speechless; this time, she had no words to say in response. She could not formulate how to respond to such a request - or rather, demand - in an appropriate manner. Luffy, unfortunately, was oblivious to that fact as he moved both of his hands to her cheeks, surprising her even further. "Here, I'll give a shot! I'll show you how those two did it, so you know what I'm talking about!"

 

"W-wait a second, L-Luffy! I-I-"

 

That was all she could get out before his mouth covered hers, silencing her with a swift yet gentle kiss before she had the chance to go on. Her eyes widened in shock as her mind raced, trying to process what was happening at that moment. He was kissing her; _Luffy_ was kissing _Catherine_. She never thought that she would ever have to tell herself that in a lifetime. It was a thought that she believed was only fantasy, a fairytale that was better off as a story. However, the longer he kissed her, the more that fantasy turned into reality.

 

Oddly enough, she started to become much more comfortable with the idea that kissing her captain was no longer a fairytale.

 

As they remained in their position, Catherine could not help but notice the little things about him as she began to relax, closing her eyes slowly while one of her hands found its way to his neck. His lips were chapped a bit, not unbearable she noted, and he tasted of...meat? No doubt he found his way into the kitchen once again. Then again, he was always eating meat, so it was no surprise. However, she could not help but notice just how sweet and innocent it was. She assumed that this had to be the first time he ever did something like this. Judging from the fact that he was not making any attempts to go further than where they were, it may have been a sign that said he either had no clue as to what to do or he chose not to take it further. Either way, she found it cute. As she inhaled, she took in his scent - a reminder of the vast oceans they sailed together - and she felt even more relaxed than before.

 

Unfortunately, the kiss felt short lived as Luffy pulled away, keeping his hands against her cheeks and his face close to hers. They opened their eyes and looked at each other as if they were trying to comprehend what just happened. For Catherine, she felt like the world around her was nonexistent. No longer did it feel like they were sailing the seas in search of the One Piece. No longer did it feel like they were on a massive ship with their crew. Instead, it felt like they were the only two people there, and frankly, Catherine started to feel content with that fact.

 

Luffy, on the other hand, was a different story.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Luffy grinned widely and chuckled.

 

"That was cool!" He whispered jovially, placing his forehead against hers. It was clearly intended to be a friendly gesture, one that Catherine had grown fond of, but even then, Catherine had a difficult time telling if it was in that manner or a different manner entirely. "We should do that more often," he went on before chuckling again.

 

Catherine, when she was able to collect her thoughts, could not help but smile sweetly, placing her free hand on his.

 

"Y...yeah..." She slowly stuttered in response. "T-that would...that would be really cool..."


	8. Ink [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> #078 - Ink  
> Series:  
> One Piece  
> Character(s):  
> Trafalgar Law, Nerine (OC)  
> Genre:  
> Friendship, Slight Humor, Slight Angst  
> Summary:  
> Nerine sees the rest of Law's tattoos for the first time since joining the Heart Pirates, and she finds herself admiring them more than she thought. There's always a story behind the ink, she knew that much, and seeing his reminded her of his story, one that she knew too well. 

It was obvious from the moment she joined the Heart Pirates that Nerine was well aware of Trafalgar Law's tattoos; considering they were black in color, it was fairly tough to miss them. How could anyone miss them, for that matter, when they covered both of his hands and forearms? Not only that, but he certainly did nothing to hide them, either, as he preferred to keep his sleeves rolled up at all times. In fact, it was almost as if he made sure everyone that encountered him - friend or foe - saw them for themselves. Then again, when it came to someone like Law, Nerine also knew that appearances did not matter to him in the slightest. A stylistic decision seemed to be the more appropriate route for him, though it was difficult to tell sometimes.

 

Now, when she first joined the crew, Nerine had only seen glimpses of the tattoos that inked her captain's arms and hands. The bold word "DEATH" was written clear as day on both hands, a letter for each finger, and black crosses on the back of his tanned hands. Two matching pairs that were eerily reminiscent of their Jolly Roger was located on his forearms, though they appeared simple in design. That was the extent of which she knew about Law's tattoos, and as mentioned previously, she had only seen glimpses of them from time to time. What she was not aware of, however, was the fact that he had _more_ than just the ones she was able to see.

 

Unfortunately - or at least, it was to her - she ended up learning about them after walking in on Law after he had just taken a shower.

 

Nerine was unsure of how to respond upon glimpsing at her half-naked captain wearing nothing but a towel around his waist while hanging one around his neck. He was aware of her presence, but he seemed oblivious to the fact that his blacksmith was still standing at his door with rounded emerald eyes. What was she supposed to say or even do in this situation? She did knock before entering, of course, and he did say it was okay to enter; with that in mind, she presumed things were okay. She was not expecting to find Law just leaving his bathroom after showering, let alone step out in nothing but a towel to cover himself knowing that she was going to be there soon.

 

However, despite the awkward situation, Nerine could not help but stare at the black tribal ink that stained the rest of Law's body, something she did not anticipate to see. The first one she took notice to was his back, as it happened to be facing her as he set down the clothes he had planned to wear. It was the familiar sight of their Jolly Roger emblazoned for all to see; a simple choice and design, yes, but it was something she was not expecting to see. On his shoulders were heart tattoos, once again simple in design but she believed it was symbolic of their crew...and his story.

 

It did not sink in that she had been staring at her captain for a prolonged period until Law, after receiving no response when he asked her a question she did not hear, turned to look at her curiously. It was when he faced to her that she saw the much more intricate tattoo located on his chest. Just like on his shoulders, it was in the shape of a heart, but with a much more elaborate detail accompanied with the Jolly Roger in the center of it. It was a bit of a contrast to the other, more straightforward tattoos, and it was enough for Nerine to continue staring in complete silence and, from the looks of it, awe. 

 

She was unsure as to why she felt this, but she had strong feelings of admiration at the sight of them. They had a story behind them, a purpose for their existence, and to others, it may have been symbolic of his crew. In a way, it would have been considered paying omage to them. Nerine, however, had a feeling that there was more to it than just paying tribute to his slowly growing crew. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what that story may have been but felt the need to keep quiet about it. Maybe now was not the best to talk about that now; at least, not for a while.

 

"Never took you for someone who enjoyed staring at shirtless men behind their backs, Neri."

 

The comment from Law not only broke her chain of thought, but it immediately made her throw a hand over her eyes, shielding them from her captain. She did not even look at him to know he had that smug look on his face when making such a teasing comment.

 

"Never took you for someone who enjoyed inviting his crewmates to his room wearing nothing but a towel, Captain," she retorted monotonously, trying to keep her cool in front of him. No use in trying to deny it; she _was_ staring at Law, but not for the reason he was thinking. "And for the record, I wasn't staring at _you_ ."

 

Law raised a brow as he chuckled; he never thought he would see the day when he would find his stoic blacksmith blushing. It was oddly charming.

 

"The color of your face," he teased, "tells me a different story."

 

Nerine sharply inhaled as if she was completely unaware of the fact that her face was growing hotter the longer she stood there. The comment alone was enough for the red to turn darker in hue, though she gave up trying to hide it as she lowered her hand. Unable to look her captain in the eye, her eyes remained downcast and glared at the floor, a small pout forming on her lips as she did so.

 

"I-I wasn't staring at your body, Captain," she repeated herself. Law continued to stare in silence; he was not buying it. "I was...actually looking at your tattoos if you must know."

 

Her words actually surprised Law a bit, causing his smile to fade almost instantly. He stole a glance at the ink that marked his chest and shoulders before looking back at her. Moments later, his smile returned.

 

"Oh, so you were admiring these?" He asked, genuinely curious to see that Nerine had found something of interest outside of her blacksmithing. However, she said nothing to confirm or deny the question, opting to keep her gaze elsewhere. Law took this as his answer and said, "Glad to see you found something to pique your interests outside of your work."

 

Nerine remained silent for a moment before finding the strength to look at Law.

 

"Well..." She started, "when you have a hunch about the story behind the ink, it's hard not to admire them." Law's smile faded once more, turning blank as he stared into her eyes. "It's...sort of like a memento to show how far you've come in life. A memento for those you want to remember." She went silent as she stared at Law for a moment, seemingly losing her train of thought for a split second before blinking and looking elsewhere in shame. "But...I could be wrong. It's probably just a stupid assumption that I came up with, anyway." 

 

"It's _not_ a stupid assumption, Nerine," Law suddenly said, his voice low and almost monotonous. Nerine found herself looking back at him, eyes slightly widened in surprise, and took notice to the serious look in his eyes. They almost bore into her were it not for the faint, almost nonexistent softness that hid behind those silver hues. They continued to stare at one another for a few moments before Law closed his eyes. "I should...probably finish getting dressed," he muttered, turning to his bed once again. The action made Nerine's gaze falter as he continued, "I didn't call you here to discuss private matters dressed like this, so...I'll do that." 

 

Nerine, while keeping her gaze downward, turn herself away and rubbed her arms gently, giving him the privacy that he needed.

 

"Right, Captain."


	9. Risk [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #084 - Risk  
> Character(s):  
> Coby, Momo (OC)  
> Genre:  
> Fluff, Slight Romance, Angst  
> Summary:  
> Coby worries about the risk he's taking by meeting with Momo in secrecy. He knows too well that meeting with a pirate captain could cost him everything he worked so hard to achieve, maybe even his life. He fears the consequences, but he's not the only one who feels this way.

Coby could not help but gaze down at the smaller hands that held onto his with a somber look in his eyes and frown on his lips. A sense of dread and worry cascaded over him the longer he held them, and he found it difficult to look away. Not even the soothing breeze that brushed through the woods could bring any sense of peace to his mind. The only distraction was caused by the rustling of his Marine coat as well as the realization that the individual in front of him, the girl whose hands he held onto, was looking at him with an expression of obvious concern. 

 

He wanted to smile in a reassuring manner, tell her everything was okay in spite of the fact that his mind was racing. He wanted to express the happiness he felt as he stood there with her, especially after going through all the trouble of sneaking away from his group without anyone noticing him and asking too many questions. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, even if no words were expressed between one another. He knew that doing something like this - sneaking away to meet with a girl, especially a _pirate captain_ , in secret _-_ was going to cost him more than just an arm and a leg, but his dreams of becoming a Marine Admiral as well.

 

Nevertheless, despite that fact drilling into the back of his mind, Coby was there. The Marine Captain snuck away successfully, headed into the forest where she told him to meet her, and found her standing there, waiting for him with an adorable smile and open arms. It was as if what they were, _who_ they were, meant nothing to her. It was like the reality the currently lived in only existed in a fairytale, and all she was concerned about was seeing him again after what seemed like an eternity of being apart.

 

And yet, Coby still felt anxious, uneasy about what he had done and the consequences that would surely follow if anyone were to find out the truth. 

 

"Coby?" He heard her voice speak up. He could hear the worry laced in her tone, sensing her concern over his silence, yet he said nothing.

 

Usually, he would be flustered and embarrassed by the fact he was holding hands with a girl, especially a girl that genuinely liked him and someone he found pretty. She would laugh at the blush that would form on his cheeks as he tried to have a decent conversation with her, even if he was a bit awkward on his part. He wanted to assure her that he was okay, but even he had to wonder if that was the truth or a white lie he came up with just so she did not have to worry about him. Then again, even if he did try to lie, she would see right through it. She always did have a way to read minds. That or Coby was not a good liar. The latter sounded more reasonable, much to his chagrin.

 

When he did not respond to his name, Coby felt the girl's gaze vanish suddenly. She had looked away, he noted, as if trying to come up with a solution to what she may have believed was a problem. It only lasted a moment, however, as she returned her gaze to him and stared at him. After a beat, he watched her squeeze one of his hands before hesitantly moving it toward her. She stepped closer to him, close enough so that they could feel each other's body heat, and moved his arm to wrap around her waist. It was enough to cause a brief reaction from the captain. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, and a blush began to form on his cheeks. He was still not used to the close contact with her, and the fact that she made such a bold move surprised him enough to bring him back to reality. In her eyes, it looked like he was becoming his old self, even if it was only for the briefest moments. Unfortunately, he still could not bring himself to look at her no matter how much he wanted to do it, and she was quick to notice this fact.

 

"Hey..." She cooed as if she was still trying to get his attention. However, she garnered no response yet again. Instead of remaining silent, though, she whispered, "You know, now that we're closer to each other, it kinda looks like your staring at my chest. Just a little."

 

Within seconds, Coby's gaze shot up to look directly into the girl's teal eyes, his face burning as it turned bright pink with embarrassment. The girl grinned sweetly and giggled at the sight of the sheepish captain, moving her tanned hand to his arm and resting it there, while her long, light purple haired swayed with the breeze. He took a moment to look at her face - from the way she smiled at him to the way her small braid brushed against her cheek - and admired it before he smiled. 

 

"S-sorry, Momo," he muttered, squeezing her other hand a bit. "I'm...feeling a bit distracted today."

 

The girl, Momo, continued to smile up at him.

 

"I can see that," she stated softly. "I was expecting you to frantically apologize over and over when I said you were staring at my chest." Her smile faded a bit. "Clearly, something's bothering you, and it must be important if you're not reacting in the way you usually do." 

 

As she spoke, Coby's smile slowly faded completely before looking away, the same somber look as before appearing on his face. He began to tense up while unconsciously pulling her closer as if he was afraid to let her go, and he missed the light dusting of pink grazing the girl's cheeks upon this action. Momo frowned, however, when she saw the look on his face, and concern washed over her innocent features again. However, instead of keeping it, she began to pout and furrowed her thin brows. There was no way she was going to go through all that trouble just to see him after so long, and there was no way she was going to let him be around her in such a depressing state. Not while she was alive and breathing.

 

With a new vigor, Momo released Coby's hand and placed it against his cheek, turning his head and forcing him to look at her. Despite that, his gaze remained elsewhere. He was intentionally not looking at her, and it only upset her further. She, then, removed her other hand from resting on his arm and placed it on his other cheek, hoping it would make him look her in the eye. She noted how warm he was to the touch, and she thought it was because he was blushing at first. Upon closer inspection, however, she realized it was not the case as the shade of red that once consumed his face had vanished completely. He was just naturally warm, and it felt oddly comforting to know that. Unfortunately, her actions had no luck; Coby kept his gaze focused on something else, something that was not her. This realization made her sigh, yet she did not give up hope. It would take a lot more than that before she called it quits.

 

Momo pressed her body against his and began bringing his face closer to her, knowing just how nervous and awkward he became while being in such close contact with a female. Not to her surprise, it did the trick. The Marine Captain was quick to look at her, his eyes widening in surprise while his face began to darken just like before. She smiled at that, coming to the conclusion that he believed she was going to kiss him, before allowing their foreheads to touch. At any other time, had she done this, she would have closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, engraved it into her memory so she would never forget, but today was not that day. Instead, she focused on him and his well-being; the romance would have to wait...unfortunately. 

 

"Coby, whatever's bothering you," she began to speak slowly, keeping her eyes locked onto his as thumb gently brushed against his cheek, "you know you can always tell me. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

 

Coby could not move. He could not look away from Momo this time, and there was no way he could move away from her. The close contact with her was enough to keep him rooted to his spot and frozen like a statue. Despite that, however, he started to feel more relaxed the longer he looked at her. He may not have been used to being pressed against her, let alone holding her close to him, but the longer they remained that way, the more relaxed he became. The more comfortable he became, the more he felt inclined to tell her what was on his mind without hesitation. 

 

And he did just that.

 

Before long, Coby shut his eyes tightly while his other arm wrapped around her, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. She did not react to that; instead, she remained focused on him and him alone. He inhaled deeply, taking in her soothing lavender scent that he could not help but admire before he found his words. 

 

"I'm...I'm worried," he finally stated slowly. He felt a bit unsure if that was the right word to use, but that was the first thing that came to mind. 

 

Momo blinked curiously. 

 

"You're worried...?" She repeated, concern still lacing her voice. Coby said nothing in response, but it was enough of a response to confirm what he said. She frowned. "What are you worried about?" 

 

"Us," he clarified slowly, unaware of the fact that her eyes widened as her heart jumped into her throat. "I'm worried about us, what would happen if...someone found out." He found the strength to open his eyes and look at her, noticing the obvious fear in her rounded eyes. After a moment, his eyes glanced away from her. "I know it's probably stupid to think that, but...it's such a huge risk meeting like this. And...well..." He closed his eyes again, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm worried...no, I'm _scared_ of the consequences that would come not just to me, but to you as well, if the truth ever got out."

 

As he continued to speak, Momo relaxed a bit, yet her eyes remained wide with surprise. A sense of realization came over her, and she could not help but chuckle at his words once he finished speaking. Coby looked at her again, puzzled by the reaction, but he said nothing as she began to speak. 

 

"Funny..." She muttered as her eyelids drooped slightly. "Knowing that you share the same feelings as I do is oddly comforting." 

 

His eyes widened at that, shocked by her words.

 

"Y-you feel the same?" He inquired.

 

"Of course I do," she answered. "That thought runs through my mind almost every second of the day. The risks we're taking could very well cost us everything, even our lives." Coby grimaced at that but said nothing, knowing she was right. "It's like we're playing with fire. You never know whose going to get burned or when it'll happen. But..." Her expression became grim as she moved her hands from his cheeks and grasped his jacket, "but I'm more concerned with who will be affected by them more." She paused for a moment, smiled, and then looked at him. "Honestly, I pray to whatever higher power exists that I get burned more than you." 

 

His jaw clenched at that, upset by her words before he drew back a little. Momo's expression did not seem to falter upon his reaction. She continued to smile, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed up at him in an almost loving manner. He did not understand how she could have that expression after what she had just said.

 

"How can you say that?" He questioned. Her smile faded a bit, realizing that he was genuinely upset by what she had said. "Why would you want to do something like that? Especially for me, of all people?" 

 

She sighed and shook her head.

 

"I thought that was obvious, Coby," she muttered before looking at him again. "Because I care about you and what happens to you." 

 

He stared at her for a moment before asking, "Even though...we're supposed to be enemies?"

 

Momo closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find the right words to convey, before looking at him once again.

 

"You could be my most beloved friend or my worst enemy," she started to say, moving one of her hands to his cheek once again, "and I would still risk my life a thousand times over if it meant you could achieve your dreams." She placed her forehead against his. "Because regardless of where your loyalties lie, you still deserve a shot at happiness just like everyone else."

 

Momo did not notice it before, but now that she was closer to him, she immediately saw his eyes glistening. It was clear indication that he was moved to tears by her words, but he was desperately trying to hold them back. She said nothing in response to it, assuring him that it was okay to do so by brushing her thumb against his cheek. However, instead of breaking down like she was expecting, he reacted in a manner she did not see coming.

 

Before she could comprehend it, his hands found their way to her cheeks, cupping them gently before pulling her toward him, capturing her soft lips with his own. Her eyes widened in astonishment, her cheeks flushing a bright red at the swift actions of the Marine captain, yet she relaxed as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer while her eyes began to close slowly.

 

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine the sweet yet awkward Coby to make a move like that, to pull her into a kiss so passionate her knees nearly gave out. If she remembered correctly, she was always the one to make a move, but it was normally short and sweet due to how flustered he became moments afterward. This time, however, it was different; in fact, it _felt_ different. Her thoughts of him being a little awkward during their first legitimately intimate moment were dashed in an instant as their kiss seemed to meld together with perfect rhythm and synchrony. It was as if she was kissing an experienced veteran rather than a nervous lover, and that thought alone was enough to surprise her even more.

 

Of course, she had no complaints with that, and she was hoping this moment could last forever. Then again, she also had to remember that this was Coby; such wonderful moments would certainly not last forever if it involved him.

 

As expected, before things got too heated, he suddenly pulled and gasped. Momo opened her eyes to look at him, confused by why he suddenly stopped, before smiling at the shade of crimson that had quickly flushed his cheeks. As she expected, he was embarrassed by what he had just done. 

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" He began to exclaim frantically, removing his hands from her face and burying his own into them. "I-I should've asked before doing something like that! I-I just got so caught up in the moment that I just...I..." He shrunk away from her and groaned. "Oh, man! This is so embarrassing! I'm so sorry, Momo!" 

 

Momo giggled in response, taking hold of his wrists gently and removing them from his face. His face still burned brightly as he tried to avoid eye contact and stared downward at his hands. At that moment, she could not help but grin mischievously. 

 

"It looks like you're staring at my chest again, Coby," she teased devilishly. She laughed the moment he flinched and looked back at her, apologizing profusely once again as his face began to resemble a tomato. Instead of responding to them, she merely leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, hoping to calm him down. It did the trick; he immediately went silent and looked at her as she pulled away. A wide grin was plastered on her face before she said, "Now there's the adorable Marine captain I know and love~!"


	10. Fireflies [One Piece]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Prompt:  
> #089 - Fireflies  
> Series:  
> One Piece  
> Character(s):  
> Portas D. Ace, Sophia (OC)  
> Genre:  
> Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Slight Romance  
> Summary:  
> Ace learned how to do something cool and is excited to show his best friend, Sophia, knowing she will highly enjoy the sight. If only she would actually trust him this time instead of assuming the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made changes to Sophia's powers. Originally intended to have her have snow-based Devil Fruit powers, but I learned Monet has the Snow-Snow Fruit, so I figured I'd change it to something else. She now controls flower petals instead. :)

"Where exactly are we going, Ace?" Sophia grumbled as she was led forward by an excited Ace. Her green eyes shut tightly, and he was leading her by her hand to an unspecified location. The only sounds presents were the voices of the crickets, their feet against the grass, and the slowly fading cheers and laughter of Whitebeard's crew. "You know I'm not a fan of surprises...especially if they're coming from you."

 

According to him, Ace wanted show her something "very special," something he knew she would greatly enjoy. However, for him to show her, it apparently involved getting away from the other members of the crew, claiming it was better to view it when it was completely dark. Sophia could faintly recall Marco saying something along the lines of how it was about time Ace "got some" before laughing - and earning a light glare from Ace himself moments before he tried to set the First Division Commander's shirt ablaze - which only caused her suspicions to grow even more. She knew Ace all too well to assume that something "very special" was his way of saying "I'm about to pull a fast one," and that had more meanings behind it than she could count.

 

Sophia could sense Ace grinning as he turned his head to her. She was tempted to sneak a peek at him, to see his expression and know what was going on, but decided against it.

 

"Just trust me on this one, Sophie," he told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It's nothing bad, I swear, and I'm not trying to mess with you."

 

She raised a brow, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

 

"You know, the last time you said that you had to explain to Pops why the Moby Dick was covered in a mountain of  white petals ..." She pointed out dryly. " _Again_ , I might add."

 

Ace snickered, causing Sophia to frown.

 

"You gotta admit," he started, "it was pretty funny to find out you have a fear of butterflies."

 

"S-shut up!" She snapped, trying to force away an embarrassed blush by turning her head away from him, while Ace laughed at her reaction. After the laughter had ceased, he stopped walking, ushering her to do the same before releasing her hand. She turned her head back, confused by the action yet kept her eyes closed, as she listened to his footsteps move on without her. "I'm allowed to look now?"

 

"Not yet," he replied. He sounded a bit further away than before, indicating that he was creating distance between them. "I'll let you know when. Just give me a few more seconds."

 

With an impatient huff, Sophia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to one side, tilting her head to the side and causing her light blue strands to tickle her cheeks. She decided to focus on the tranquil sounds of the nighttime scenery to distract herself, though it was only a matter of time before she gave up waiting and opened her eyes.

 

She was confused by why he would tell her to wait there in what she presumed was the middle of nowhere. At the same time, however, it did not seem like much of a surprise either. Sophia was praying that Ace, while she was distracted, did not decide to leave her there as a joke, knowing that it was very much something he would do just for kicks. This was Portgas D. Ace she was referring to, after all. She may have known him as one of her best friends, and she may have known that he cared about her a lot, but she also knew that he was not afraid to play a few tricks on her every so often just to see her become riled up and upset. From her understanding, he thought it was "cute" when she got angry with him.

 

Of course, Sophia knew being called cute was another way for him to mess with her, and he seemed to make his mission to do so as much as possible, much to her dismay.

 

Before she could come to the conclusion that this was the case yet again, she suddenly felt something warm graze past her cheek, causing her to jump and stiffen like a board at the contact. While she did not mind things that were hot, it would have caught her by surprise because it was relatively cool for a summer island, key words being "would have."

 

"Ace...?" She called out slowly to him, dragging his name out a bit to voice her suspiciousness. "What the hell just touched my cheek?"

 

She heard him chuckle before he answered, "See for yourself."

 

Cautiously, Sophia slowly opened one eye, taking a small peek to make sure the coast was clear and she was safe. However, it was not long before both eyes shot open, and she gasped in surprise and awe, floored by the sight she was witnessing. Small, bright green balls of light were floating around her and throughout what appeared to be a meadow area, lighting the dimly light space far more than the moonlight in the sky. They hovered in a seemingly aimless manner, similar to that of a group of fireflies floating on a crisp summer evening. The only notable difference was that they these lights did not flicker like the tiny insects, but rather remained glowing and shining brightly without fail.

 

The scene alone left Sophia speechless as she watched them pass by with a small smile on her lips, awed by the amazing sight of the strange bugs. They must have been a different breed of fireflies that resided on the island, a kind that she was more than happy to admire.

 

"Enjoying the scene?" The familiar voice of Ace spoke up, momentarily bringing Sophia back to reality.

 

She looked at him, noticing the smile on his face despite their short distance before raising a curious brow. She saw his hands were also hiding behind his back, yet she paid no mind to it.

 

"How...how did you get all these fireflies in this area?" She inquired, her smile never faltering as she looked at the creatures once more, raising a hand in front of her and waiting to see if one would fall onto it. "Do they naturally just graze around here, or did we just get lucky tonight?"

 

Ace's gaze had shifted a bit before he looked at her again.

 

"Well...about that..." He began to speak in an almost sheepish manner. It caused Sophia's smile to fade as she looked at him, blinking once in a curious way. When she did, she was surprised to find him moving his hands from behind his back and positioning them in front of him.

 

To her astonishment, they were glowing - or in the case of "Fire Fist" Ace, _burning_ \- a bright green shade, similar to the fireflies that surrounded the both of them. It took some time for the revelation to set in, for Sophia to register what was going on, but when she did, she immediately began to glower at him. The sight made him shutter even if he did find it oddly cute to see her that way. 

 

"So this was another one of your tricks, isn't it?" She hissed, clenching her fists as they began to surround itself in small petals.

 

"I-I swear, it's not a trick, Sophie, and I'm not trying to mess with you!" Ace quickly defended himself the moment she began storming toward him. "I know how much you loved seeing fireflies back home, and I was learning this new technique that reminded me of them!" He grinned sheepishly. "I thought it'd be nice to show you! That's all."

 

His smile faded the moment she stopped in front of him, glaring up at him and frowning. If looks could kill, he was sure he would have already died minutes ago. However, instead of scolding him like she usually did for messing with her once again, she said nothing. She continued to frown at him for another moment before looking down at his hands, staring at them as her expression turned blank. She remained that way before making a small sound and glancing at the floating fireflies - or fireballs, as she came to realize. Her blank stare lingered as she began to pout.

 

"I suppose...this was sweet of you to do..." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest again. Her hands had returned to their fair skinned color some time ago, a sign that gave away that she was much calmer and not ready to turn him into minced meat. Ace relaxed at that and began to smile warmly, keeping his gaze on her. When she noticed, she glared at him once more. "What?" She questioned while looking at him suspiciously.

 

Ace did not respond to her question. Instead, he leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to her cheek, pulling away fast enough to see her shocked expression while a growing blush grazed her cheeks. He grinned widely and chuckled.

 

"Oh, nothing," he answered her sweetly. "It's just so cute to see you when you're pissed off like that."

 

Sophia slapped him in the face...or at least she would have if her hand did not glide through Ace's flame body with ease like it always did when she became enraged. She growled in annoyance while Ace began to laugh at her, causing her to blush even more than before.

 

"S-shut up!"


End file.
